


Day 8 - Sex Pollen AU

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge - Cockles - Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, fuck or die spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: It's finally happening and Jensen can't believe it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got a new keyboard today and had to test out typing with it. I love it, for the record, but I'm also getting used to it, so apologies for any mistakes I missed. 
> 
> Also, not quite sex pollen, I guess? But a fuck or die spell works, right? XD
> 
> Enjoy!

Jensen stared at the script, lips parted in shock.

  


He stared. And stared. And stared. But the script never changed. The printed words on the paged stared up at him in black and white, plain as day. He couldn’t believe they’d actually done it. He didn’t think the writers would ever go in that direction, but there it was.

  


Destiel was going canon.

  


Holy fucking shit.

  


Shaking himself out of his shock, Jensen adjusted his position on the sofa in his apartment then continued reading, his green eyes widening as the story progressed. The surprise wore off into a bit of indignation as he read just how the plot was brought about.

  


A fuck or die spell? Seriously? Dean gets hit with a fuck or die spell so Cas has to save him? It sounded like something straight out of fanfic. Not that Jensen would know, of course. Misha had far too much free time on his hands and apparently dabbled in reading Destiel fanfiction. Jensen didn’t read that sort of thing. Nope. Okay, maybe that one time. Or ten. Whatever.

  


He sighed as he finished reading the script, then tossed it aside. The internet was going to absolutely implode once the episode aired. And knowing the network, there would be teasers galore beforehand to try to draw in as many viewers as possible. Hell, knowing Misha and his sense of humor, there would be countless hints on social media too. Jensen would probably be drawn into doing a video or two also.

  


His cell phone rang and Jensen reached over to check the screen. Misha. Of course, it would be Misha. He sighed and answered. “Hey, man.”

  


“Hey, Jen. You got the new script yet?” Leave it to Misha to cut right to the chase.

  


“Yeah, got it this afternoon before I left the lot.” Jensen stretched his legs out, crossing them at the ankle when he propped them up on his coffee table. He could tell Misha was dying to ask, but Jensen wasn’t going to make it easy for him.

  


“Oh, good. That’s good. Have you uh… have you read it yet?” Misha’s impatience was almost tangible and it made Jensen smile a bit, though he was careful to make sure Misha wouldn’t be able to hear it in his voice.

  


“Yeah. I read it.” He still wasn’t going to make this easy. Misha was going to have to drag every single answer out of him if he really wanted to know what Jensen thought about the turn the story was taking.

  


“And?” Misha prompted. Jensen could hear the barely repressed sigh in his voice.

“And Destiel becomes canon.” Jensen’s tone made it sound like this was something that happened every week rather than a pivotal change to the structure of the show.

  


“Oh, you caught that huh?” Misha said wryly and Jensen couldn’t resist a chuckle. “Asshole.”

  


“Yeah, I know, but when have I ever made things simple for you?” Jensen countered and heard Misha’s answering chuckle.

  


“How about never?” Jensen could hear footsteps. Sounded like Misha was walking.

  


“Where you headed?” he asked his co-star, getting up from his sofa to go retrieve a beer from the fridge.

  


“To my car. Just finished up at work for the day. Not all of us can get out of work as early as others.” Jensen heard the beeping sound of Misha’s car being unlocked in the background.

  


“What can I say? It’s good to be the star.” He popped the cap off of his beer and took a swig. “We still on for tomorrow night?”

  


The warmth in Misha’s voice made Jensen smile. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Jen. It’s been way too long since you and I had time together.”

  


“You got that right. Can’t wait. Text me and let me know you made it home okay.” Jensen padded his way back to the living room, his socks shuffling on the floor.

  


“Yes, Mom,” Misha chuckled, starting up his car. “I love you.”

  


“I love you too, babe. Drive safe.” Jensen plopped back on the sofa, reclining in his seat after setting his beer down on a coaster.

  


“I will. Bye.” Misha hung up and Jensen glanced toward the script briefly before reaching for the tv remote. 

  


It was going to be an interesting week at work, that was for sure.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Sure enough, it was. 

  


Thanks to Jared, the teasing was relentless and he even got the crew involved. Jensen vowed to come up with satisfactory payback at some point. Though he just wanted to get through the week first.

  


What was a typical monster of the week episode featuring a witch with a chip the size of Texas on her shoulder, turned into something that a large portion of the fandom was practically salivating for halfway through. The Winchesters ventured to Ohio, with Castiel along for the ride for once, investigating a string of disappearances in the suburbs of Columbus.

  


It was during this time that Dean happened upon the witch without realizing the woman was their intended target. Dean managed to rub her the wrong way after just a few minutes and ended up under the spell. 

  


Sam discovered that something was wrong when Dean returned to the motel and started flirting like crazy with Castiel. The poor angel had no clue what was going on and kept glancing helplessly at Sam with wide blue eyes each time Dean tried to make a move. With a bit of research and eventually tracking down the witch responsible, they discovered the nature of the spell.

  


Filming for the entire thing was stressful for Jensen. It wasn’t that he necessarily minded Destiel going canon. It was that he was uneasy being intimate with Misha on camera. They weren’t out to the world yet. Just their close friends and family. Vicki and Danneel had been amazing about their relationship becoming more than friends and happy that their husbands were happy. But it was one thing to be with Misha and share it with the world at the same time.

  


It wasn’t really that he was afraid of what the world would think. He didn’t care about that. He just wanted to keep this part of Misha to himself. Perhaps it was selfish and likely very silly given that it wasn’t really Jensen and Misha being together on the show. It was Dean and Castiel. But that didn’t change for Jensen that it was Misha who he’d essentially be making out with until the cameras stopped rolling.

  


They made it through most of the scenes until finally, it was the day of reckoning. The spell intensified feelings of lust and love that were already present in the victim and enhanced them. Made them want the object of their affection enough that if they didn’t fulfill that need, they would die. It brought into stunning clarity the feelings Dean had always harbored for Castiel and finally made it impossible for Dean not to act on them.

  


Jensen went through makeup and wardrobe on autopilot, then showed up on the soundstage where the scenes were to take place. He was tense and tried to get himself to relax, knowing the tension would carry over onto the camera when it shouldn’t. He had to put his own reservations aside and do his job. This wasn’t him and Misha. It was Dean and Cas. Simple as that.

  


Everything was set up for the motel room set and Misha was already waiting, wearing Cas’ usual suit and trenchcoat. He smiled for Jensen when he saw him. “Hey, Jen.”

  


Jensen put a smile on his face and nodded at Misha. “Hey. You ready for this?”

  


Misha shrugged, like it truly wasn’t a big deal for him. Knowing Misha, it likely wasn’t. “As I’ll ever be. I’ve been posting teasers relentlessly on the internet. The reaction’s been priceless.”

  


Jensen couldn’t resist a laugh at that and shook his head. “Yeah, that sounds like you.”

  


Misha just grinned wickedly at him, but they weren’t given much time to talk. The director was calling for everyone to get ready to start filming and gave Jensen and Misha a few words of direction as to how he wanted the scene. After that, it was magic time.

  


Jensen stood on his mark and began the scene once the cameras were rolling. “This really blows,” he said in Dean’s gruff voice, his skin flushed with a light sheen of sweat.

  


“I’m sorry you think that, Dean, but this is the only way to help you,” Misha replied, standing on his own mark directly across from Jensen, his voice in Cas’ rough tones.

  


“Don’t mean I wanted it to happen this way, damnit…” His hands kept clenching and unclenching into fists at his side, like he was trying to hold himself back.

  


“This isn’t the most ideal of circumstances for me either, but we have to see this through. I promise, if you still want me once the spell has been countered, then we’ll do things properly next time.” Misha gave him a little smile that was so Cas, reaching up and gently bringing a hand to the side of Jensen’s neck, thumb briefly stroking over the skin.

  


Jensen closed his eyes, giving a shaky little exhale and forcing a nod, making it look like Dean had to struggle harder to hold back now that Cas was touching him. “I will,” he whispered hoarsely, knowing the microphones would pick it up. “Cas…”

  


Misha nodded at the desperate way Jensen said Castiel’s name. “I know. You need me. And I need you too…” Misha closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together. 

  


Jensen was long used to the feel of Misha’s lips against his, but for Dean, that was completely new and much coveted territory. The kiss was the breaking point for Dean in the script and Jensen conveyed that desperate need beautifully for the camera as he wrapped his arms tightly around Misha, pulling the other man against him to kiss him hungrily, finally having an outlet for all that need building inside of Dean.

  


He felt Misha responding eagerly, his hands moving up to rest on either side of Jensen’s head as Jensen deepened the kiss, hands going straight for Castiel’s trenchcoat to pull it off of Misha’s shoulders. The script called for some skin so Misha and Jensen were going to have to get their shirts off.

  


It happened a little quicker than Jensen expected, but he followed the directions he’d been given, kissing Misha and pushing him back onto the bed before quickly moving on top of him. He shuddered when he felt Misha’s skin against his own and Misha gave a moan beneath him, kissing him hungrily. The fans were going to fucking scream. Jensen could practically already hear it. He could also feel his body responding to the feel of his lover beneath him. Dean and Castiel were becoming lovers for the first time, but for Jensen, this was nothing new, yet no less savored each time.

  


They kissed for a little while longer, Jensen feeling Misha’s hands moving over his back in perfect view of the camera before the director finally called “Cut! Great job, guys.”

  


Jensen leaned back, breathless, but grinned when he saw the way Misha was smiling up at him. “And thus, the internet exploded,” Jensen murmured and earned a laugh from the man beneath him.

  


The show would resume from the commercial break showing a trail of clothes leading up to the bed. Cas’ shirt. Dean’s boots. Cas’ slacks and belt. Dean’s overshirt. Then Cas’ trenchcoat, draped partially over the edge of the bed. Then the camera would land on Dean and Castiel, supposedly naked in bed, their lower bodies hidden beneath the sheets. More than that, though, Dean would be curled up against Castiel’s side, the angel in his arms and both of them smiling.

  


Of course, that would be when Sam walked in the room. 

  


Jensen rather liked that part, but he wasn’t going to admit it to anyone.


End file.
